


Pond

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim finds Spock in the recreation deck.





	Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s rare that Jim actually has time to relax, even on the more ‘boring’ missions where they’re basically just ferrying ambassadors from one place to another. The group of Andorians they’ve brought aboard doesn’t seem particularly sociable, so while the ship has made several large adjustments to accommodate their preferences, they aren’t often seen amidst the halls. They decline Jim’s numerous invitations for tours and dinners, leaving him with large gaps in his schedule. At first, he fills the spaces with the workout routines he’s fallen behind on, and then a few cozy nights in reading old-fashioned books in his quarters. Then he passes Sulu in the hallway, freshly damp and only wearing swimming trunks, and it reminds him of the large recreation bay he so rarely visits.

By the time Jim finally makes it down to the pool, it’s late into the beta shift, and the halls are mostly empty. Certain lights are even dimmed to replicate the night cycle, something that has again been adjusted to suit the Andorian schedule. There are no Andorians in the pool, neither the ambassador nor crew kind. There is a group of three ensigns that wave to Jim when he sees them. He means to join them, until he spots the small hot tub tucked away in the darkened corner.

That only has one occupant, and Jim can recognize him from all the way across the lengthy hall.

In all their time together on the Enterprise, Jim has seen Spock in most places. The bridge wouldn’t feel right without him, nor would the briefing room or even the mess hall. Spock looks right at home in Engineering, the transporter room, the shuttle bay, just about every corridor and even the jeffries tubes. It’s strange, however, to see him in the recreational facilities, and Jim’s _never_ seen Spock sitting in a hot tub.

He finds himself grinning as he struts up beside it. Spock is appropriate shirtless, his black swim trunks visible beneath the bubbling water. The glow of the pool casts wavering highlights across Spock’s broad chest, his arms disappearing beneath the surface but his posture still perfect. A few water droplets cling to his stomach, but there’s no moisture above that—his neatly cropped black hair is completely dry. While the hot tub could comfortably fit five average Terrans, Jim still asks, “Would you mind if I joined you?”

“I would have no objection,” Spock answers simply. Jim takes the invitation. He steps into the warm water and shudders at the wondrous pressure of it—the jets seemed to be turned up to their full force. It’s pure joy to descend into. He settles on the underwater bench across from Spock, submerged to the waist, stretching out his legs and nudging Spock’s feet along the bottom. He can already feel the pressures of command ebb away under the soothing current; it’s delightful. 

When he’s had a moment to simply enjoy that feeling, Jim notes, “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“Unfortunately, the temperature adjustments to the Enterprise’s environmental controls have forced me to seek... unconventional... remedies.”

Very unconventional. Jim starts with, “I’m sorry,” even though he knows Spock agreed with the wisdom of the adjustments and isn’t trying to complain. “But I’m glad you’ve found a way to get out, at least. The ship was getting pretty boring with you self-confined to your quarters.” 

Lifting one brow, Spock replies, “I am hardly creating anything of interest here.”

Jim glances over his shoulder, checking on the swimmers—they’re all the way across the hall and shouldn’t hear him. He keeps his voice low anyway when he drops his eyes to Spock’s taut chest and notes, “I beg to differ.” 

Once, that would’ve stumped Spock completely. A short while ago, it would’ve turned his cheeks an emerald green and had him frowning deeply. Jim would’ve later gotten a lecture for it. Now there’s only the faintest blush across Spock’s handsome cheeks, and Jim can see the pale glimmer of appreciation in his eyes. Spock’s gaze dips down Jim’s body, slow but subtle. He doesn’t return the complement aloud, but the silence is comfortable.

Grinning, Jim sinks down and soaks it in.


End file.
